HALO:Operation Stratos
by UNSC Know Your Place
Summary: Fleet Codename "Infinity" set course to a uncharted part in the northern part of the Milkyway galaxy to investigate a forerunner artifact that the Covie Separatist detected.What could they detected?Is it really forerunner tech?
1. Arrival

A/N:Be advised this is my First Pardon me If my fanfic sucks or its boring to like what I said "THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC".For the Person who are good at writing fanfics I ask For Newbie tips and for the trollers and haters out there please you want to criticize something make it constructive.I know my story has many flaws that`s why I published it to seek aid for tips of Constructive Criticism

UNSC fleet Codename "Infinity"

UNSC Infinity (INF-101)  
3xParis-class heavy frigate (escort fleet)  
3xMarathon-class heavy cruisers(escort fleet)  
5x Charon-class light frigate(escort fleet)

Chapter 1

_June 10, 2557 _

_It was several years since the Human-Covenant war ended,UNSC and __Sangheili__ formed an alliance and agreement to restore life to the planets that was glass by the reassigned the Infinity to space exploration._

_UNSC Infinity Bridge_

"Sir we received a message from Fleetcom" said the communication officer.

"What does it say?"Captain Lasky asked

"Intel from Covie Separatist that they detected a forerunner artifact signal and Fleetcom tasked us to verify it and if so it's a forerunner tech we should recover it immediately"

"Should we set course to it Captain?" A yellow male figure appears and wearing WW2 pilot clothes.

It was the Infinity`s AI named Roland. "Yes Roland and please inform the crew that were going to enter slipspace."Captain Lasky ordered

"Yes Captain."Roland replied

A voice then appear in the PA system of the ship, it was Roland`s voice

"Attention to all crew we are going for a slipspace jump in 15 minutes, be advised"

"Roland, how is Master Chief and Cortana doing?"Captain Lasky asked

"There currently in the Spartan Deck and Dr. Halsey already finish fixing Cortana. Sir is it Ok for Thel Vadam to be with us in the ship?"

"We can trust Arbiter beside they give us their technology and help us terraform the planet that they glass in exchange for humanitarian aid for their people and teach them to be more independent since they always depend on San Shayuum for the things they need."

_Fast forward..._

"Sir were entering slipspace in five seconds" the AI informed

"Thanks Roland"

Five, Four, Three, Two, One entering slipspace...

_Flashback 15 minutes before the slipspace jump_

_Infinity`s Hangar_

John was walking in hangar room hoping to find Dr. Halsey so she can stop Cortana`s rampancy, when a familiar voice called him" Good Day John, Long time no see". John turned back to see who called him, it was Spartan B312 callsign "Noble Six" Last time he saw him was during the Fall of Reach.

"Spartan B312, I thought you are MIA during the Fall of Reach?"John said

"No I didn`t, if you're wondering how did I survive, it was simple. After the Pillar of Autumn successfully escapes Reach I quickly run to the forest and took shelter in a hidden ONI base in the mountains. By the way is waiting for you in the Spartan Deck and Thel Vadam is in Hangar 4."

"Thanks Spartan B312"

"Hey it's Noble Six" Spartan B312 protest

_Spartan Deck_

_John-117 was walking roaming around hoping to find Dr. Halsey but he turns his attention to the training of some Sparta IVs in CQC practice battle then a woman in a lab coat approach Master Chief from behind."How`s my favorite Spartan doing?"A woman in lab coat asks. John look back, it was Dr. Halsey the one who created the Spartan II Program. is a mother-like figure to John._

"I am doing fine Ma`am" John replied

"Don`t worry about Cortana, I will fix her"

"I know you will Ma`am" John hand over Cortana`s chip to Dr. Halsey

"Be back in three minutes"

_3 minutes later_

"Hello there John, Did you miss me?" Cortana asked

"It was only three minutes" John replied calmly

"I`m sorry John!"she said with a lonely tone

"For what Ma`am?"

"I am sorry for taking away your childhood same goes for the rest of the Spartans" Dr. Halsey with a saddened face

"It`s ok doctor I understand but if you didn't create the Spartan II Program, our race will be extinct" John replied

"But John, Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is Ma`am?"

"Please interact with other people or socialize?"

"I will try Doctor and Thank you for fixing Cortana"

"You're Welcome and if you need any help John, I will be always be there for you"

_Hangar 4_

_After Dr. Halsey fixes Cortana John decided to drop by in Hangar 4 to find out why is Thel Vadam here in the Infinity instead of his ship which Shadow of Intent. As John passes by a group of ODST troops and some huragoks, he then spotted Arbiter who was just beside a phantom drop ship and began to approach him_

"What is the almighty Thel Vadam doing in a human ship" Cortana said

"A Human, I guess you're alive" Arbiter replied

"You didn`t answer my question and seems you`re not happy Me and John are alive!"

"I am here because we detected a forerunner signal in the uncharted northern part of Milky Way Galaxy"

"Still doesn`t explain why you are here?" Cortana said as she became annoyed

"I heard one of your Admirals said that this is the largest and powerful ship humanity have ever created built with reversed-engineered forerunner technology. So I decided to take a ride and to find out whether this is ship worthy to call powerful still it`s good to see you in one piece now we can finish the remaining Covenant Loyalist that hide behind the shadows of the forerunner shield world known as Remnant but after we recovered the forerunner tech."

"How many friends of yours did you bring?" Chief asked

"Two squads of SpecOps Elites"

_Present Time_

_Infinity`s Bridge_

"Sir we have arrived" Roland informed the captain

"Ok Roland, turn the ship so we could see the planet in full view"

"Affirmative sir" as Roland nodded

_As ship turns to see the planet in full, there was familiar feeling felt by the crew then they realize that the planet they were watching is similar to Planet Earth._

"Sir Isn`t that our Earth?"Asked by one of the crew

"I don't know, Roland scan the planet and find any similarities and difference with our Earth!"Captain Lasky ordered the AI

"Understood sir, running full scan on the planet"

_5 minutes later_

"Roland! What are your findings?"

"Sir according to the data I have gathered this Planet is 98% similar to our Earth with only few differences" Roland reported

"And that is?"he raised an eyebrow

"This Planet is not capable of terraforming or colonizing other planets..."

"Are they humans like us?" Captain Lasky interrupted

"Yes sir they are humans like us but the people here live in a 20th century lifestyle but seems they have exoskeletons that are capable of going supersonic, have energy shields, their weapons vary depending on the exoskeleton and also vary in combat, some excel in Close Quarter Combat while others at long range. Some exoskeletons could use nanomachines as their weapons"

The whole crew was silence of what Roland reported to the Captain as you can hear a pin drop.

"Give me the data and Roland continue researching on these exoskeletons they have" Captain Lasky said

"Affirmative Captain" Roland replied

"The rest of you return to your post:" Captain Lasky ordered. The Bridge crew then return to their post and resume their duties

_A few hours later_

"Roland, we have no choice but to conduct surface investigation on this planet, I want Master Chief and Noble Six perform a surface investigation and scoop the place and find about more information about this planet and their exoskeletons."

"Just the two of them, Are you sure about that sir?

"Those two are veteran of war and rated as hyper-lethal" he said with a confident tone

"As you wish sir, sending them orders now"

_In the Armory_

_John-117 was picking up a silencer equipped MA5B riffle and a Spartan laser while Noble Six pick two Caseless Submachine Gun and a MA5D riffle, the Spartans then equipped their new MJOLNIR Mark XI armor that Dr. Halsey created, with the help of the tech guys and huragoks, the shield could take 5 shots from a Spartan laser, they are much lighter compared to the MJOLNIR Mark VII and its Active Camo could last 7 hours and it will only took 3 minutes and 30 seconds to recharge the Active Camo and 5 minutes for the shield and also improve their augmentations by 98%._

"We got new toys to play with, you ready to party John?" Spartan B312 asked while holding a m7 caseless submachine gun

"As always"

"I hope you don`t steal the spotlight again John"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Please Review and Pardon Some of my Grammar. Any suggestion or idea that could help improve the story is accepted.


	2. Reconnaissance Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite stratos

A/N: Sorry for the delay in Chapter 2 had laptop and usb problem but its fix for now. Chapter 2 is here. I had little improvement on the monologue. I have little improvement in writing the story. Well at least there is improvement.Some scene may be related to episode 8 of infinite stratos so expect some spoilers.

Chapter 2

"This is your last warning submit for questioning or we go the hard way." said by a long black haired woman in a black business suite

"I prefer the hard way!" Spartan B312 said with a mocking voice

"Fine by me, let`s go Cecilia!" said by a girl with light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides

"Don`t worry Lingyin I got your back"she said then deploy her Blue Pierce and her six interceptor drones

Lingyin charges toward B312 with her Souten Gagetsu, thinking that she could catch him off guard with her speed but Noble six saw her attack in slow motion through his augmented eyes and sidestepped the attack. Grabbed his energy sword and prepared to attack.

"How could a human dodge a IS attack?" Lingyin said with a surprised face

"That guy isn`t human" Cecilia said who also shocked

"My turn Ladies" he said while emitting a dark aura

"Bring it on you monster!" Lingyin said who was already annoyed

"Good to feel normal again." he replied then charged at the Cecilia and Lingyin with his energy sword

_-Rewind 1 hour-_

_Infinity`s Briefing Room_

The two Spartan are seated in the front and listening to Captain Lasky and Roland who are explaining the details about the planet and the mission parameters.

"Okay, all of you are aware that we are not in our Earth but this Planet according to Roland is 98% identical to our Earth with only few differences "

"Sir what are the differences with our Earth?" asked by John

"Their Planet couldn`t colonize any planets in the Sol System, they lack government unity, there living in a 20th century lifestyle and already achieve technological improvement which includes nanomachines that could be used as a weapon and medical benefits, exoskeletons that is capable of going to supersonic speed which shoot energy based weapons, energy swords and lastly they have energy shields." Lasky said calmly

"Wow! I`m impressed with their development but how about their Space exploration? Cortana inquired

"Apparently their Space exploration isn`t yet that advance compared to ours, their exoskeletons are called Infinite Stratos or IS for short..." he said with grin his face

"What`s wrong sir?"Chief asked curiously

"They said that the IS can only be piloted by girls around the ages 15 and up." he replied then let out a few chuckle

"Great! Weapons that has enough power destroy conventional armies are piloted by minors, Sir are you really sure about it?" Spartan B312 asked with a doubtful voice

"Yes I am sure about it; In fact I got live video feeds of them in action. Roland can you please play those videos"

_Several videos played..._

"Sir you're telling us to go down there and fight some hot chicks with few machine parts stuck to them?" Spartan B312 said and let out a short chuckle

"Pretty much Noble Six, you're going down there not to fight them instead you will conduct a reconnaissance mission or surface investigation..."The Captain took a deep breath and continued

"Your real objective here is to gather intelligence about these IS as they might turn hostile against us in the future and also to find if there any relation between the IS and the forerunner signal we detected on this Planet. Your mission will take place at the IS academy just a few miles away from the mainland of Japan. Roland is currently hacking the academy`s communication system so you can easily eaves drop of their conversation, almost of world`s IS pilot study there and some of them are already well recognize of their ability and skills, so be extra careful. You will be inserted and extracted by a modified pelican." he said then look at the two Spartans

"Affirmative sir" both Spartan replied in unison

"One more thing, if the students managed to blow your cover and treated you like a hostile then I permit you to return fire but not kill the students as we don't want any political issues to involved and only if they attack you first with lethal force or try take you prisoner for questioning. If you can help them and they did not react hostile to you, teach them a thing or two about real warfare, Roland found out that there is an organization that steals IS and also kill IS pilots, we don`t know for now whether they are terrorist or a mercenary group. Now head to the pelican on hangar 3 and prepare to move out. Dismissed"

"Yes sir"

_Mission Time_

The modified pelican landed in the forest 400 meters away from the Academy. Deactivating its Active Camo and lower the ramp, the two Spartans quickly set foot and activate their Active Camo and began to approach the Academy, when they arrive at the academy and proceeded with the mission objectives. They approach the Large Dome, They guess it`s a training facility where the students practice and enhance their skills of using an IS. When they arrive at the building they are quite surprised that it was an arena and quickly notice that there are three people who currently having practice battles and there were also students watching them, they went close enough to see clearly what and who the people in the arena are.

"Let`s go find a better place to observed them clearly." John said while looking around for a suitable observation area

"Over there!"B312 pointed on vacant seats which are very far from the spectators in the arena

Spartan B312 and John-117 sit down while Cortana was busy hacking in the Academy systems, the two Spartans observed the three people on the arena. First they observed the blue haired boy with dark brown eyes, wears a skin tight suit, white colored machine parts in his arms legs and wing like parts on his back, he was holding a blue sword that look like made of energy but somehow weaker than the covenant energy swords, they turn their attention to the girl with a long silver hair and wear an eyepatch.

"_That girl seems to have a military background."_ Noble six thought to himself

"Cortana can you get information about their weapon" Chief said through neural interface

"No problem John"

They continue their observation to the last girl with a long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail and has purple eyes, uses an orange colored IS and its weapons are somehow an assault riffle and a submachine gun type.

"_Interesting they seems to be skilled except for the boy, plus they have energy shield and energy swords" Spartan B312 said to himself_

_After 30 minutes of observing them, Noble six got bored of watching the three people in the arena _

"This is why I hate Reconnaissance missions." he said with a bored voice

"Would you stop whining already?"Cortana sigh

"Just keep quiet." John said who is also annoyed

"Guys something is happening to that silver haired guys!" he said while pointing to the arena

"Cortana, do you what`s happening to her?"Master chief asked

"I don`t know John."

"What should we do now?"Spartan B312 asked Master Chief

_Chief already know that Noble Six is already itching for a fight_

"Ok B312 go help them."

"How about you guys?"

"Me and Cortana will just stay here and continue observation and we will not intervene with your fun, just don`t overdo it."John said with a emotionless voice

"Play well!" Cortana said sarcastically

"Don`t worry I will handle them with care." he said while emitting a dark aura

Ichika and Charles continue to fight Laura who transformed into a Dark IS.

"Laura!" Ichika shouted

"It`s no use Ichika, Laura has been held hostage by her own IS" Charles said

_Meanwhile at the IS Academy Operation room_

"Orimura-sensei what should we do" A green haired woman said while looking at a woman wearing a black business suite

"Prepare the emergency unit" she replied with a monotone voice

"Yes Ma`am"

_Back at the Arena_

"What should we do know Ichika?"

"It`s simple we rescue Lau-" before could Ichika could finish his sentence he was attacked by the Dark IS but barely dodged the attack

"That sword technique is the first real sword technique I learned from my older sister" he said to himself

"Ichika is too dangerous to fight Laura without your IS" Charles said with a concerned tone

"But I must save her"

"I understand, I can lend you my energy but if you lose you will have to wear skirt for a week" she said with a slight grin

"Eh!"

"Deal?"

"Ok deal" he utter in defeat

"Ok hold your gauntlet, this won't take while" she said while connecting a wire to Ichika`s gauntlet but before Charles could begin the energy transfer she was attacked by the Dark IS, depleting all her remaining energy

"Charles are you Ok!" he ran to Charles who was send flying several meters by the Dark IS attack

She look to Ichika then said "I`m fine but how are we gonna defeat her now?"

The Dark IS charged again to finished Charles and Ichika

"Charles watch out" he attempt to take the blow in order to save Charles from Dark IS attack

"Ichika don`t do it, it`s too dangerous" she said with a concern tone

_Suddenly a black armored figure appeared in front of them and block the attack of the Dark IS with his left hand_

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Asked by the black armored figure

Ichika eyes widen to see a black armored figure blocking a strong attack from an IS without even flinching

"Yes, thank you" Ichika said

"Don`t worry I`ll save your friend" he said while activating his energy sword

_The Dark IS move away from the armored figure however it was too late because the armored figure already slice her vertically, the power of the energy sword cut through its shield and the outer skin of the Dark IS with ease he then grabbed the silver haired girl inside of the IS. Ichika and Charles was shocked, for their whole life they never saw a Human could defeat an IS in 1 second, not to mention strong enough to block an attack without flinching_

"Well that was quick" the armored figure said to himself while holding Laura

"Is she ok mister?" Ichika asked the armored figure who was worried

"She`s just unconscious but she`s fine" he replied while handing over Laura to Ichika

"Thank you for saving us but who are you?" Charles asked curiously

He look around the arena and said with a emotionless voice "Spartan-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command"

"What kind of IS are you using Mister Spartan and what country is UNSC belong?" Ichika said but the Spartan ignored his question

_Meanwhile at the Operation Room, the woman in black business suite and the green haired woman was also shocked that a human could literally defeat an IS with an energy sword in one slash in a span of 1 second._

"Charles I want to speak with this Spartan-III commando" the black haired woman demanded

"Affirmative Chifuyu-sensei" she replied through her comms

"Ms. Yamada contact Cecilia and Lingyin, tell them to go to Arena 1 and bring there IS with them" she told her and went out of the room

"Where are you going Orimura-sensei"she said with a concern tone

"To meet him/her personally"

_At the Arena 1_

"Excuse me Mister Spartan-III commando but my superior said she wants to speak with you"

"Sorry lady but I have no time for chit chats" he replied

Then a voice appear in the entrance of the Arena

"Leaving so soon?" she said with a stern look and her arms crossed

"Chifuyu-sensei!" Ichika and Charles shouted in unison

_A blue IS with six spear-like floating on her back and a red-violet IS with two giant swords arrived at the arena_

"Chifuyu-sensei what is going on here and who is that?" the blue IS asked and at same time pointing at the black armored figure

She gave a menacing look to the Spartan then replied "I want you and Lingyin stall him/her if things go rough!"

"Understood Chifuyu-sensei" both of them replied

_At the Present time..._

_Noble six charges towards Cecilia, she start firing her Blue Pierce however B312 just evading her shots with ease, she even launch two target seeking missiles but B312 bitch slap the two missiles sending it to walls of the arena and continue to advance then slash her with an energy sword, she attempted to dodge the attack however it failed and the energy sword penetrated her shield giving her some shallow cut then Noble six run at superhuman speed to attack Lingyin fired her cannons at Noble Six however he easily dodged it and punch Lingyin in her stomach sending her flying to the wall of the arena._

"Cecilia, Lingyin!" Charles shouted

"Cecilia are you okay? Ichika said with a concern tone

"Don`t worry, I only inflict a shallow cut on her, she will be fine" he said with monotone voice

_Meanwhile Chifuyu was jaw dropping that two of her students was easily defeated within 7 seconds and not only that he was able to dodge Lingyin`s cannon attack in a distance of 5 feet and threw a punch strong enough to send her flying towards the wall, seventy meters away. Thinking that she underestimate the Spartan commando`s skill and abilities_

"Well I like to stay here and play but I still have an appointment to catch" he said and activating his Active Camo

"Comeback here you coward, I`m still not done with you" Lingyin said then fainted

"Ichika and Charles bring Lingyin, Cecilia to the Clinic I will take care of Laura" Chifuyu ordered

"Yes Ma`am" Ichika and Charles replied in unison and carry Cecilia and Lingyin

_Meanwhile Chief heads to the exfil point after completing their observations_

"Noble Six head to the rendezvous point" John said through his comms

"Affirmative"B312 replied with a slight grin

_Exfil point_

Spartan B312 and John-117 arrive at the rendezvous point where a pelican was waiting for them "Hurry and get in, I`m picking up some unusual activity on our six, 350 meters away" Cortana said. They hurriedly get in and the pilot activate the pelican`s Active Camo then fly away from the Academy

"Captain Lasky will be furious when he heard that you almost kill a student and where did you get that energy sword" Cortana said

"I didn`t kill that student. I found that energy sword lying around in the armory!" B312 protested

_The pelican broke free from the planet`s gravity well and went into deep space , the pelican deactivated its Active Camo and slow down its thrusters, Infinity began to open its Hangar doors, the pelican landed and lower its ramp, Chief and B312 walk out casually and was greeted by Captain Lasky, the Spartans saluted and the Captain saluted back_

"At ease soldier, well how was the mission down there?" the captain said with a smile on his face

"Nothing we couldn`t handle Sir!" B312 replied

"Ok then prepare for debriefing"

"Yes sir" the two Spartans replied in unison

_Next Day (IS Academy Class 1-1)_

"I`m Charlotte Dunois, Everyone, once again nice to meet you" she introduced herself

Then Miss Yamada spoke "Well...Dunois-kun is actually Dunois-san!"

A five second silence broke out in the class until...

"So Dunois-kun is a girl?" asked by a student

"I knew something was strange." added by another student

"Orimura-kun shared a room with her and didn`t they use the bathroom last night?"" said by a confused student

_Suddenly Lingyin came in with her IS unit..._

"Ichika!" she said angrily and began to charge her cannons

"What? Time out!" he replied

Lingyin fired her cannon at Ichika

"You`re going to kill me!" he said while panicking

Few seconds later

"Huh! I`m alive." he said to himself

_Ichika slowly opened his eyes then he was shocked that it was Laura who stopped Lingyin`s attack_

"Laura! You saved me. Thanks!" he said with a cheerful voice

_Laura turned around to see Ichika, she grab him and kiss him infront of the entire class, shocking everyone and also Ichika in the process_

"Y-You will be my wife! It has already been set in the stone and I will not accept any objections" she said while blushing and shocking everyone in the class AGAIN

End of Chapter 2

A/N:I think I need to improve my skill in describing a person and I made Spartan B312 over powered better nerf him on chapter 4 or 5 if I could make it on chapter 4 or 5.

Please try to correct me if I had wrong facts in my story in a rightful manner. So I can correct them in chapter 3

Be advised this is my first fanfic and still experiencing grammar issues, short vocabulary words and etc. For any reaction or suggestion regarding with the IS character and also for the suggestion that can help improve the story are accepted. Well I hope you like it guys, please review. Constructive criticism.


	3. First Contact

A/N: I would like to apologize to my readers for very slow update because I was busy doing my Thesis. If you notice several errors in my story feel free to correct me and any suggestion, just pm me. I am studying new writing styles. To be implied in the story. First of all I appreciated the review Kilo 6 and others, thank you very much.

This chapter also explains on how Noble Six survive Reach, I would like to apologize in advance to the persons who don`t like it because I ran out of bright ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own halo or infinite stratos

Chapter 3

_Infinity`s Briefing Room_

_Captain Lasky was discussing the new mission..._

"Okay your next mission is escort Dr. Glassman and Dr. Halsey to investigate a forerunner signal in some of these islands!" Captain Lasky said to the two Spartans while pointing the islands in the strategy map

"Sir, Isn`t this island bit near to the academy?" John asked

"Yes, that`s why we're sending only few people to investigate" he said while pointing at the area.

B312 asked Captain Lasky "Am I needed for this mission sir?". He looked at B312 with a serious face then said "I`m currently suspending you for this mission because of what happened last time. I hope you understand"

"I understand Sir, nothing personal." He said the let out sigh

"Everyone of us carry a burden of a soldier and almost all of us wanted revenge to the covenant remnant for what they did." Captain Lasky said while patting him in the shoulder then Dr. Halsey arrived and looked at the two Spartans then said" Before we leave, I would like to tell you about the new modifications in the MJOLNIR Mark XI armor."

"What new modifications are in the MJOLNIR Mark XI armor?" B312 asked

"The new modifications that I installed there are the improve stealth technology which could last 7 hours and it will took recharge 3 minutes and 30 seconds to recharge it to full bar, improvement on your augmentations by 98%, energy shields could take 5 full Spartan laser attack and it will took 5 minutes to recharge it to full bar, it is very light compared to your previous armor by 35%, it has a built in Jet pack with a flight time of 7 minutes and has recharge time of 6 minutes and 15 seconds, your armor has the ability to hover above the water with its anti-gravity system and you can even use the anti-gravity system to improve your combat abilities and also your speed. " She said proudly

"Just like what Noble Six did do to that girl?" John said calmly.

Dr. Halsey look at John and let out a few chuckle then said "Pretty much, sending her flying seventy meters away is the work of your armor, augmentations and probably the anti-gravity system since some of your armor specifications are base from forerunner combat skins which we able to adapt but so far it`s still in the prototype stage"

"Forerunner based technology, overpowered much doctor?" Captain Lasky raised his left eyebrow

"Not really, well I love to stay here and chat about forerunner but we have a signal to investigate, By the way here is the chip of that AI you found. I will be waiting for you John in the Hangar" she said then handed over the chip to Noble Six

"Thanks Doctor Halsey" B312 replied and Dr. Halsey exited the room

"Before I forgot Master Chief you will be inserted and extracted by a modified pelican, the same pelican that took part in the last mission and you will command a squad of ODST joining on this escort mission. Now are there any questions or objections?" He asked and looked at the two Spartans.

"Sir none Sir!" Both Spartans said in unison

"Master Chief head to Hangar 1 and Noble Six you are dismissed until further notice" he said. "Understood Sir!" Both Spartans said the saluted and Captain saluted back

_The two Spartans leave the room, Master Chief heads to Hangar 1 while Noble Six goes to the observation deck of the Infinity_

_Infinity`s Observation Deck_

_Spartan B312 arrive at the observation deck via teleporters of Infinity then head to a nearby holo-pedestal and inserted the AI chip, a blue female figure appeared and wearing a UNSC Navy BDU._

"Greetings Noble Six, I am 0798-0972-1234 2nd generation smart AI, what can I do for you?" she inquired. He replied with a lonely voice "Nothing, I just need someone to chat with me for the time being."

"Well! Know that you mention it, it's been a long time that I have a chat with someone." She said in a cheerful manner. B312 said something to the AI "You need to improve your driving skills especially the prowler which you treated like a racing car!"

"It`s fun, let`s do that again more often." She smirked

_-Rewind Five Years-_

_Battle of Reach (Aszod ship-breaking yards) August 30, 2552_

_The Pillar of Autumn began to leave the shipyard and started breaking through the Planet`s gravity well while Spartan B312 stay behind to hold the onslaught of covenant long enough for the ship to escape. Noble Six barricade himself with the supply crates that Captain Keyes left him._

"Well there goes the Pillar of Autumn, better entertain myself with these guys" Noble six said while looking at the Pillar of Autumn then return his sight to the seven elites

"I hope you're worth the time." He said while taunting the elites

"Your death will be fast and painless HUMAN!" the elite replied then let out a war cry and charge at Noble Six with his energy sword

The other elites ignited there energy sword and charged at Noble Six who removed his helmet and throw it .In the end all of the elites were defeated by Noble Six. "I didn`t even break a sweat" He said while finishing the last elite. After finishing them, B312 looked at the horizon and saw a battalion of Covenant approaching him. He then picks up his helmet lying on the ground and he was willing to make a last stand against them however a beacon appears on his HUD.

"I thought all of the survivors boarded the Pillar of Autumn?" he said to himself then ran towards the direction of the beacon which is near the mountains and hope that he will find more survivors.

_Noble Six arrive at the area and found out that it was only a dead end_

"Is this a joke?" He shouted loudly and suddenly a door open in front of him and without hesitation he entered. "Things are getting weirder everyday." He said to himself then let a soft sigh

_Spartan B312 continue walking inside the mysterious base after reaching the end, he then saw a familiar logo on the walls_

"Office of the Naval Intelligence..." he said with a surprised face. "More of their classified and hidden bases but why isn`t this base destroyed yet?" he said then a voice appear on his back, with his quick reaction he quickly unholster his sidearm and point it to the mysterious voice

"Greetings Noble Six I am the 2nd generation AI in-charge of this ONI base" the AI said who wore a UNSC Navy BDU

"What`s your name AI and why didn`t this base self-destruct?" B312 asked curiously and holster his sidearm then look around the base. "My superiors didn`t name for a classified reason but my service number is 0798-0972-1234 and my superiors did activate the self destruct procedure inside the base, after they leave the self-destruct failed to initiate" the AI replied

"I have a very hard time by-passing the security systems for the self-destruct controls" She replied. B312 paused for a minute then asked another questions

"So you want me to rig this place with explosives?" He asked.

"Yes and comply with Cole Protocol and you can escape this place since there is a prototype prowler parking over there" She said and in the same time pointing on the prowler

"Okay then tell me where to place this C-12 shaped charges" B312 asked the AI and holding some C-12 shaped charges

"Just put them on the power plant/reactor of this base, the explosion of the 3 C-12 shaped charges would be enough to destroy this base plus the chain reaction from the reactor will finish the rest that wasn`t destroyed by the C-12 charges." She replied

_Few minutes later..._

_Noble Six setting up the C-12 shaped charges on the reactor and hurriedly went to the prowler and the AI was already waiting for him_

"Took you long enough!" she said while her arms crossed but the B312 remains quiet and the AI continue saying "Okay, I`m already finish deleting the entire Data of this base. You ready to leave this place?"

"Hit the engines and the cloak, were leaving Reach" B312 ordered the AI

_The AI start the engines and open the hangar of the base, when they leave the base the AI quickly ON the stealth system of the prowler and at the same time B312 detonated the bomb destroying the entire base which send some shockwaves._

_Reach (Orbit)_

_Noble Six ordered the AI to set course to earth but have to randomly jump before a direct slipspace to earth, in compliance with Cole Protocol. The AI complied and made several random jumps but during its final slipspace that was enroute to Earth an unfortunate incident happened_

"What happened?" Noble Six demanded

"The Slipspace overheated and detected some anomaly on it, I would assume that FTL capabilities of the prowler are gone" The AI responded to Noble Six question

"So you`re telling me that the FTL engine is toast" Noble six said and the AI nodded

"But reassured where only 2.5 light years away from Sol system, I suggest you enter the cyro-chamber, I will just wake you when help has arrive"

"Okay" he said and proceeded to the cyro-chamber section

_Present Time_

"I wake you up in your cryo-chamber since you were sleeping for four years and we arrive at Earth and got rescued by UNSC ships, and the best part was, you were personally assigned in the Infinity by HIGHCOM. END of STORY" The AI said then bow at B312.

"Still do not explain of your driving skill." B312 grin at the AI. The AI pouted then said "Hey stop teasing me."

B312 let out a few chuckle then said." Sorry, I can`t help it, before I forgot I think it's time to name you properly."

"You`re right, what should I name myself." She said and went thinking until B312 interrupt her. "How about Reach?, Since I found you there." B312 said to the AI

"I like it, thank you very much Noble Six..." Reach said while jumping like a child until she realizes "Oops where are my manners, I am an adult AI not a kid, Sorry" and B312 who just face-palmed.

_Meanwhile at the target island (Suspected Forerunner Facility)_

_The pelican landed quietly then lower its ramp, Master Chief and a squad of ODST began to secure the perimeter then signal to Master Chief that ghost is clear then John-117 tell Halsey and Glassman that is safe to come out_

"Doctor Halsey and Doctor Glassman, It is safe to come out now" Master Chief radioed inside the pelican and on the same time the two doctors come out

"Well, it`s time to start investigating." Glassman said as he began carrying some devices

_They began investigating the island after infinity detected some sort of beacon that has a similarity to a forerunner signal but after 25 minutes their investigation was interrupted when the infinity radioed them that they were detected by the Academy_

"Master Chief, this is Captain Lasky, your position has been compromised, Abort the mission, I repeat abort the mission" Lasky radioed

"Affirmative sir!, we will escort them back to safety sir."John-117 replied

"Good Luck Chief, Lasky Out"

_Master Chief ordered the ODST to secure the devices while he secure Dr. Halsey and Dr. Glassman, after securing they hurriedly get in the pelican until Cortana interrupted_

"Chief something's coming to the Island and its fast." Cortona said

"Affirmative" Chief replied as he gazed at the falling object

_Chief signal at the ODST to remain hidden, just in case if things go south, Chief slowly approach the crash site and gripping the assault rifle tightly and pointing on the crater_

"If only Ichika could be a better pilot, this mission would be a lot easier" Houki said and let out a soft sigh "Stand where you are and Hands in the air" a voice came from her back

_Houki look over her back only to find a green armoured figure pointing some weird rifle at her_

"Who are you?" she asked

"Just call me Chief!" the armoured figure said and lowering his weapon "You guys need some help?"

"Why should I trust you?" Houki asked Chief

"Let us say First contact scenario and to clarify that my faction are not terrorist nor affiliate to any government." Master Chief said in intimidating tone

"Okay, we will accept your help but you have to talk to my superiors about your real intentions, do I make myself clear?" Houki retorted

"Don`t worry your superiors will have a lot of talk with my superior." Chief said and radioed the ODST squad leader "Phoenix, contact Captain Lasky tell him that the superior of the IS academy wanted some talk."

"Affirmative Sierra-one-one-seven" ODST leader radioed back

_Ichika arrive after seeing Houki fall whe he arrived he saw green armoured figure, somehow similar to that Spartan 3 guy last time but this time it has a 117 mark written on its armor_

"Houki are you alright and who is that?" Ichika said pointing at Master Chief

"I`m fine Ichika and this guy..." she said pointing to John-117 "he calls himself Chief and his here to help us."

"Really, he must be one of the teammates of that Spartan 3 guy last time." Ichika said and on the same looking at Master Chief

"Don`t worry, I am here to help you and about your friend my team will apply first aid on her." Chief said as he began to hand signal and the ODST squad medic come out carrying a first aid kit

"The medic here will patch your friend and for the meantime let`s finish that IS ones and for all." Chief added and Ichika nodded

_Infinity Bridge_

"Captain Lasky we have received word from Phoenix, the students are requesting you for a meeting with their superiors" Roland reported

"Very well, maybe it`s time to have a little talk with their superiors" Captain Lasky said as he fixed his clothes "Roland prep a pelican for me, I am going there alone"

"Sir is it wise for you going alone?" Roland said with concerned expression

"I have trust in Master Chief and the squad of ODST down there." Lasky said

"Affirmative sir" Roland replied and his avatar disappear

_Back at the Island_

_Ichika`s friends are busy fighting until Ichika and Master Chief arrive shocking the rest_

"Ichika, who is that and why does she have a weird IS?" Cecillia asked pointing at Master Chief

"This guy call him Chief, he is affiliate to that Spartan 3 guy last time and he is here to help" Ichika answered

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Charles asked

"Trust me beside his superior wanted to talk with Chifuyu-sensei to acknowledge their faction and our questions later will be answered after we finished this IS." Ichika replied

_The group refocus back at the IS, Master quickly charged using the installed jetpack on his armor, he quickly let loose a barrage of bullets using his MA5D but it only dealt medium damage to its energy field_

"It seems that the energy shield is somehow strong, Cortana can you do something about it?" Chief said through the neural interface

"Yes I can plus there is an AI onboard that IS but that AI is very primitive compared to our AI even a dumb AI could hack it" she said

"Cortana now is not the time for comparison." Chief stated

"Okay, I can channel some of your power to create a EMP attack to shut down the IS" Cortana said as she began channelling the power

Master Chief quickly charged the IS dodging every strike before even the IS could escape it was too because Chief already then grab its face and said "Cortana now!" and on cue Cortana release channelled EMP rendering the IS useless and it began to crash to the island below them

"Chief we won`t last another aerial combat, the jetpack flight time is already nearing to its maximum. "Cortana stated in a concern voice. Master Chief replied "Affirmative then remind again not to use the jetpack when going air to air combat"

"Okay Chief we will use the Longsword for aerial combat next time" Cortana smirked "What shall we do now?"

"Well Captain Lasky will be arrived shortly so will provide security for the meantime" he said to Cortana and gesture to the students to follow him to the Island below them

_The students follow him to the island when they arrive; Captain Lasky was waiting for them, he came through the other side of the island, the ODST medic was already finish patching Houki and she was already __acquainted__ with Captain Lasky. __ and already left using the first pelican while the ODST squad remain in the island_

"Perfect timing Chief" Captain Lasky said and Master Chief Salute and Lasky Saluted back.

"At ease soldier, I guess you meet one of my soldiers already and I would like to have a meeting with your superiors" Lasky said and observed the students silently

"Who are you to demand?" Lingyin said

"Sorry, where are my manners, I am Thomas Lasky of the UNSC" Lasky replied

"Come on Lingyin, he help us defeat the IS and save Laura when her IS become rouge." Houki replied

"Fine!, We will take you to our superior but don`t do anything stupid" Lingyin shouted and shot cold glare at Captain Lasky

_Meanwhile at the IS academy operation room_

_Chifuyu and Ms. Yamada managed to restore the communication_

"Ma am, were receiving an incoming transmission from Ichika?" asked

"Patch it through" Chifuyu said and Yamada began to click some buttons on the computer

"What is it Ichika?" Chifuyu said and Ichika slowly tensed up

"Remember that Spartan 3 Guy..." he said and Chifuyu nodded "Well his superior wanted to talk to you"

"Okay then let him speak." Chifuyu stated as she was curious of the intentions of the newcomers. Ichika replied" but he wanted to speak with you personally because the topics that will be discussed are quite sensitive"

"Fine then, I will wait for them in the Academy" Chifuyu replied and then she hang up "Come Ms. Yamada, Let`s welcome our guest in the Academy." She said and began to walk out of the room followed by her assistant.

Few minutes later...

_A strange aircraft began to approach the island as Chifuyu and Maya watched on and awe, they presumed that it was Ichika and his friends as well the Superior of the Spartan_

_The aircraft landed and lowered its ramp at the rear and Ichika and his friends/harem were the first to come out followed by some grey armoured persons welding some weird rifles which was securing the perimeter then signal then the John-117 and Captain Lasky come out of the aircraft_

Ichika approached Chifuyu-sensei and spoke"Chifuyu-sensei, after they helped us defeat the Silver Gospel, the superior of the Spartan wanted to arrange a meeting with you to recognize their faction and discussed other issue regarding their identity"

"I accept their request, tell them to follow us to the operation room." She said and Ichika nodded and head to Captain Lasky

_Chifuyu slowly approached Captain Lasky who was standing beside Master Chief and the ODST, she looked at them cautiously and spoke_

"You must be the Spartan`s superior, I am Chifuyu Orimura, the head instructor of this class and you already meet my younger brother Ichika." She said

"I am Thomas Lasky of the UNSC, the person in the green armor is Master Chief, a Spartan 2 Commando and the squad over there with the grey armor are called ODST" Lasky said pointing Master Chief and the ODST squad

"Very well then, follow me to the operation room." Chifuyu said, as Yamada, Ichika, Ichika`s friend/harem, Master Chief and Lasky while the ODST squad stayed to guard the pelican

_Operation Room_

_Everyone seated on the floor, the students were on guard just in case when the armoured being do any stupid tricks and Master Chief was aware of it_

"Since introductions are done, I would like to know what your intentions of coming here, what country you came from and what does UNSC stands for?" Chifuyu begin the meeting

"Okay, First of all, I`m not allowed leaking any classified information in any circumstances and I have received word from HIGHCOM that I am allowed to tell you of our origins..." Lasky stated and the atmosphere began tensed "To answer your first question we are merely sent by HIGHCOM to investigate a signal detected on the island we had just been too recently and for your second question we do not belong to any natives of this world."

"Are you joking? You must belong somewhere on this planet?" Chifuyu said

"No I am not joking, That`s why HIGHCOM permitted me to tell the origins of my faction, Like what I said before we don`t belong on this planet or world, I was born on Tricode Village, Region of Mare Erythraeum which is located on Mars" Lasky said and letting the students and Chifuyu to digest what he said "To be honest with you my faction lives in within the Orion arm of the Milkyway Galaxy, yours is on the uncharted sector which is on the northern part or very tip of it.

_Everyone went silence except Chief and Lasky they began to chat among themselves while Chifuyu was shock but regained her senses and silence her students_

"If you're telling me is true, can you provide evidence?" Chifuyu said

"Of course but I have to state it on my own terms and Like what I said before I am not allowed to leak any classified information" Lasky said

"Very well then" Chifuyu stated

"First is that, our intention of going to that island is to investigate a signal that was detected there." Lasky said

"What signal?" Chifuyu asked raising her right eyebrow

"Classified information but we assure you that were not gonna do anything stupid on that island like building missile silo or create a gigantic fortress but we may build an outpost there for the protection of our scientist conducting an investigation on that island." Lasky replied

"Okay then but we may monitor you`re movement sometimes just to make sure and what are your other terms?" She asked

"Second, you or any persons in the academy will not reveal our existence to any people connected to the government as we do not want upset the balance of this world as well as whatever plans they have regarding our technology that also includes the people on this academy." Lasky said and Chifuyu who nodded in agreement of the second term

"Lastly, any information you heard in this discussion must be kept to yourself only." Lasky finished up the last term

"Okay all of your terms are agreeable; now tell me about your organization" she asked and look at Captain Lasky who was neaten his Kevlar vest

"Alright then, prepare for a very long explanation, the UNSC or United Nations Space Command is the military, exploratory and scientific agency of the UEG or Unified Earth Government, the UNSC is consists of Army, Navy, Airforce and notably the Marines. The UNSC is also responsible of protecting Earth and her colonies from Insurrectionist and recently the Covenant Loyalist. During our colonization of other planet we experience several problems like terrorist, Neo-communist and Fascist organization but we able defeat them and restore back freedom." Lasky said as he presented a short video about the UNSC including the interplanetary and Rainforest war

"By the year 2490, humanity had colonized over 800 planets in Orion Arm of the Milkyway Galaxy." Lasky added and students were amazed of it

"What about the Covenant Loyalist you mentioned?" Houki asked

"It was the year 2525 in the UNSC calendar, marked the turning point of History, as it involved first contact of humanity with a group of theocratic, extraterrestrial intelligence known as Covenant" Lasky said and tapping his Tacpad revealing the Covenant species

"So the Covenant were aliens but what happened when you meet them?" Laura asked

Lasky remained silent until he presented to them the image of Harvest "This is Harvest." the students were amazed of the image

"Wow the planet is beautiful, so peaceful!" Charles said and the others agreed

"This is what happened when the Covenant arrive" Captain Lasky said showing the glassed Harvest

"They even left us a message" Captain Lasky added and plays the message the Covenant left

_The students and Chifuyu was horrified of what happened to the Planet, Captain Lasky explained to them why the Covenant attacked Humanity because they were affront to their Gods, Lasky also show to them some of the space and ground battle of UNSC on their colonies. _

"They outnumbered us seven to one (excluding the huragok they don`t care who's side they are.), they are technologically superior to UNSC when we engaged them we barely won but the toll on our soldiers and civilians are very high. Day by Day many of our worlds are glassed .We were fighting a losing war just for the sake of Humanities survival." Captain Lasky added and showing the students how the Covenant glass a planet

"So how did you manage to survive?" Cecillia asked as her voice trembled with fear

"It is because of the Spartans, Spartans are super soldier created to combat Covenant and the rest of the information about the Spartans are highly classified" Lasky replied and showing the students the combat video of the Spartan but Lasky notice Laura was uncomfortable of hearing the word super soldier

_The students watched the video showed by Captain Lasky, it first started with the UNSC marines fighting of wave after wave of Covenant forces and they were already brink of defeat and they began to cower in the trenches but when a Spartan step in the battlefield, the marines get out of cover began to charge the covenant forces along side with the Spartan, The Grunts/Unggoy flee in terror while the Elite charged in, hoping to claim the life of the Spartan. Captain Lasky also showed the students and Chifuyu of Master Chief`s Combat video, they were impressed on how Master Chief take out battalions of Covenant forces but Lasky didn`t show them the flood and forerunners_

"When the Spartans arrived at the battlefield, drastically changing the tide and their mere presence inspired the soldiers who were brink of defeat. Soldiers who saw the Spartans roared with a new surge of energy, rushing the covenant. Thought few in numbers but the casualties inflict by the Spartans are staggering."Lasky explained the video

"Despite our victory the covenant still pushes us back to our inner colonies until they find Reach, our fortress among the star." Lasky added and showed Reach before and after the Covenant including the Last stand of Noble Six

_The students were amazed of the Spartan fending off battalions of covenant forces_

"Excuse me sir but who is that person fending off the Covenant?" Laura asked

"It is Spartan B312 call sign Noble Six, I believed he introduced himself as Spartan 3 commando last time he was here." Lasky said as everyone on the room was shocked excluding Chief " His last stand on Reach give enough time for the Pillar of Autumn to escape which carry the key of humanities survival."

"We enacted Cole protocol to slow down Covenant advance but still they have found Earth. When one of the Spartans managed to uncover the truth for everyone and truth about the covenant, cause the Covenant to split up, the covenant loyalist and separatist, the separatist allied with the UNSC. After the war left a major scar to humanity, estimated to 23 billion both military and civilian casualties and many planets rendered lifeless. "Captain Lasky said and looks at students

_They never expected of the outcome of the war was so brutal_

"Now are there any question regarding with our origin?" Captain Lasky asked as he looks at students who are still sad

"We got none but I have a favour to ask you Captain Lasky." Chifuyu said

"Please just call me Lasky, What favour? Lasky asked

"Can you train Ichika and my other students on Saturday and Sunday?" Chifuyu said shocking Ichika and his Harem

"Ehhhhh!" Ichika and his Harem said in unison

"I want their skills improve, is that okay with you Lasky?" Chifuyu said

"It`s fine, Just visit the outpost." Lasky said

"How are you gonna train us anyway, if you don`t own an IS?" Lingyin asked

"We could make our own but don`t worry we will comply with weapon requirements of this world and I could ask someone to train you." Lasky replied

"Well that settles everything." Chifuyu said as she crossed her arms and a little smile on her face

_The meeting ended and Lasky and Master Chief return to the Pelican only to find the ODST was playing some cards, the students bid farewell to Lasky, Master Chief and to the ODST squad, the pelican departed and head back to Infinity_

"I feel pity for them!" Cecillia said

"They did everything just to protect the colonies they oath to protect" Laura said as she was wiping her tears

"Laura are you crying?" Charles started teasing Laura

"I am not crying really!" Laura trying cover up her embarrassment

"That`s enough, go to your dorm now, you still have classed tomorrow!" Chifuyu said and the students went to their respected dorms

S_ol system, Earth  
Location: Unidentified_

"You wanted to talk to me, Ma am?" ONI 1 spook said

"You are aware of how Spartan B312 survives Reach?" ONI superior said

"Yes Ma am, what do you want me to do?" ONI 1 spook replied

"I want you to get the AI he recovered on Reach in one of our bases there" ONI superior stated.

"But Ma am report show the AI entered rampan-"before the ONI 1 could finish his sentence he was interrupted by ONI superior "The report was a cover up, the AI didn`t enter rampancy, that AI hold almost all of our classified projects and information which includes the Spartan III program, I don`t know whether Spartan B312 already told HIGHCOM about it"

"So you want me to get the AI from Spartan B312, what if he refuse to give and what shall I do to the person who already know about it?" ONI 1 said

"If he refuses to give it, Take it by force or any means and if someone knows already eliminate them as well especially if that person is Doctor Catherine Halsey." ONI superior spoke in an emotionless voice

"Don`t worry Ma am, I won't fail you" ONI 1 said and began to walk from ONI superior

"You will pay Catherine Halsey" ONI superior said to herself

End of Chapter 3

A/N: ONI spooks are on the move but why? Did you guys enjoy the story? Ichika and his Harem gonna get trained by UNSC personnae  
I got a hard time fixing this chapter. Sorry for the delay of the chapter.  
5,000 plus word what a great achievement. Probably on the next chapter update I will publish the plot of my new crossover. Next chapter is Arbiter meets the IS.  
Still has some grammar issue.


End file.
